semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sentient species of Semperia
Semperia itself is a vast and varied planet. It is most likely that not all of Semperia's races are detailed on here, however, some of the most significant ones will be. Playable races will be in normal text, while unplayable ones will be in Italics. '' Humanity Major ethnicities * Artarii. Artarii are generally found in the Region known as Europa, with the majority of the Human population dwelling within the many cities of the Empire. However, due to recent Imperial colonialism, Humanity had spread across the globe, and so many serve other nations or simply themselves. Humanity is an extremely varied race, being able to master almost any skill and hold any views. Although this variety can benefit united nations such as Kreedia, other nations find that it divides them, leading to further conflicts. No matter Man's alignment however, Humanity has a driving urge to survive, often referred to as the "Human Spirit". Artarii can play any Class. It is said that man originally arrived in Semperia around 2000 years pre Bellum, meaning as of 1227, mankind has existed for 4200 years. Old Elven texts talk of men falling from the sky in the form of comets, and emerging from them as tribal warriors. It is unclear how accurate this is, but if one thing is clear, it is that mankind's geographical origin appears to be random. The main influx of tribes found in Europa and the surrounding areas trace their origin to Auroria, although few human tribes remain there. Another clear migration comes from a lost region north east of Genesis, from which most of the Qinish tribes trace their origin. Because of this, the age of men is largely unclear, however it is widely accepted that they are far younger than species such as the elves, who can trace their origins to the dawn of the universe itself Sanarii * Sanarii are a race of desert dwelling creatures known for their mercantile societies. The deserts of Al-Kubra mark a weak veil between the real world and the magical plane, and as a result it is believed that Sanarii may originally have found their home in an outside world. While they find the deserts the most comfortable, Sanarii often struggle to show their open skin, as it can prove to be painful. Some Sanarii, particularly in the east, have developed ointments that allow them to expose their skin for prolonged periods of time. Most regions are ruled by an illustrious Trade Prince, who holds economic dominance over the mercantile society of the Sanarii. The strongest of these merchants is known as the Sultan, a title that suggests one holds dominion over all Sanarii people. Sanarii usually form alliances between Trade Princes, known as cartels or consortiums. While there have been few Sultans since the fall of their empire, the Sanarii once ruled a great portion of the world. Known as the Desert Empire, the shimmering Sultans of Al-Kubra held dominion over almost a third of the known world. Many deserts were created with their sand magic, a form of magic kept secretly by the great desert mages of the sultanates. While there has not been a sultan in hundreds of years, a recent counter revolution against a Kreedian occupation of much of Al-Kubra resulted in the declaration of a new Sultanate, in the form of the Uhuru. Sanarii can be found all over the world, particularly in Al-Kubra, Bhangra and parts of Genesis. There is also a substantial group of Sanarii found in the Kreedian Empire. These Sanarii belong to the Consortium of royals, the group that remained loyal to the last sultan of the desert empire’s descendants. Because of their sensitive skin and the heat of the desert, Sanarii rarely wear heavy armour, instead preferring lighter armour and quicker reflexes. This is not to say the Sanarii are weak however; they are a race of warriors just as much as merchants. Many Sanarii find that their faces are safe to expose, but their bodies struggle. This is not the case with all Sanarii however. Sanarii worship the sun and the moon. While both Artarii and Sanarii originally hail from earth, Sanarii migrated to Semperia long before the Artarii did. Orcs Orc were supposedly used originally as soldiers for the Old Gods. Because of this, Orcs were originally found all over the world, but were mostly driven out by other races ariving from other continents. A Warlike and savage Race, Orcs are incredibly muscular in comparison to their Human nieghbours, but often struggle with more intellectual roles. Contrary to traditional Human prejudices, this is not due to a phisical weakness in Orc mentality, but more simply the structure of Orc Society. Orcs mostly live in the Helheim wastes, serving a variety of Warchiefs, the largest usually being the Barbaricus. Three forms of Orc society exist, each being governed by the Clans. Clans are not orginizations, but more schools of Orcish thought on War. Warbands will be comprised of Orcs from different Clans, whom hold no alliegance to the Clan itself, but usually strictly follow its doctrine. These independent Warbands or Tribes often try and rise above the most powerful Tribe, the Barbaricus. The Second is the Barbaricus Legion. Being ruled over by the genetically modified "Kor'Krani Black Orcs", Barbaricus society is much more united and disciplined, and is by far the strongest clan. The Barbaricus is seen as much more perminant in comparison to other Tribes. The third type of Orc is a Free Orc, who follows no Tribe or Legion, but simply roams the world, free from War. Orcs usually play Martial classes. Orcs mutated humans, attempts at super soldiers and survivors of the Post Bellum. Major ethnicities * Magarthi (sometimes Morgoth). Most common race in the Orcs of the Barbaricus. Naming tradition includes using the name of the parent whose gender you share as your surname (IE Jehovah Akanfall - fall being the suffix). Then during an orc's 'seeking years', they go out and search for glory and a name of their own. * Pakar. Having shared their lands with ogres for many years, the Pakar culture has grown alonside theirs. Their names are usually a collection of single-syllable words, with an orc's name becoming progressively longer as they grow older. Their name is 'the tapestry of their lives'. Sub-species * Black orc. A significantly stronger variant of orc. Forged specifically for war by Zandon De Ostokar, they make superb generals and fighters. The Eofhey Originally, Elves were a single race known as the Predecessors. Ruled over by the noble and immortal Elven King, the Predecessors lived lives of prosperity and peace on their ancient island. When the great sundering came however, the Predecessors fought a bloody and brutal campaign against the Ignotus that ultimately lead to the death of their king and the sinking of their island. On his death bed after he sustained serious injury in battle, the Elven King spoke to his three children, making them all promise to protect their peoples. What he did not specify however was that they were to work together in this effort. The three bickered and argued as their views clashed, but none of them wanted more bloodshed. As the island sank, the three went their separate ways with their peoples, founding three separate and distinct cultures that grew further and further apart. The High Elves - Guilmara The High Elves, known as the Highborn or Sanguilarii in their own tongue, are descended from the followers oldest brother Lord Sanguilar. They are the ones who have remained truest to their original culture, and are renowned for their immense intelligence, superb craftsmanship, artistic ability, combat skill and wisdom. They are also however, despite their great ability and inherently good intentions, renowned for their vanity and self love, as well as at times exploiting the powers of magic which they are able to master so easily. The High Elves founded the nation of Sanguilar in the ashlands once known as Belore. Using great magic, the Highborn made the ashlands of Belore a fertile and prosperous place, dotting the landscape with green grass, fresh blue rivers and white barked trees with orange brown leaves. The capital of Sanguilar and Belore is known as San'calahari, meaning high meeting place. The Wood Elves - Drocara The wood elves, known as the Trueborn or Drocanii in their own tongue, are descended from the followers of the sister known as Lady Drocari. Drocari, like her people, had a great affinity with the wilds and magic, and was born naturally gifted with immense magical power. Unlike the traditional Elven magic of the arcane or the light however, Drocari had mastered a new magic known as Druidism, a practice originally used by the Old Ones. Believing firmly that their salvation awaited them in the sacred forests and with the spirits of the wild, the White Witch lead her people to settle in the northern forests of Echel. Although sacred Echel was one of the purest and most divine forests known, it was soon sullied and plagued by the Ignotus, and so the Wood Elves came to settle the northern part of Pandora. The Dark Elves - Drinmara ''''